


Snowball Fights (Day 2)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ashley remembers when she and Eri would play in the snow.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 13





	Snowball Fights (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> When your phone won't let you add your own tags

The snow fell down at a steady pace. Eri ran with Ashley close behind into the cold beauty. 

“Come on Ashley!” Ashley smiled and picked up her pace. She loved seeing Eri happy. 

“Let's build a snowman!” They built a snowman. 

“Let's go skating!” They would skate on the ice. 

“Let's have a snowball fight!” Eri always loved snowball fights. She would always start if off by missing Ashley by an inch. Soon, they would be in a war. They'd have their own forts, with their own ‘ammo.’ Ashley always gave in at the end. Then they'd walk home covered in snow. Those were the moments Ashley wants back, and those were the moments that winter took from her.


End file.
